Minn
Minn is a region of Mascotia, and is located very far of what is generally accepted as 'southwest'. Summary *'Modern Name' - Minn *'Archaic Name' - Mynnha *'Biomes' - Alpine, Prairie, Conifer Forest, Temperate Forest, Tundra *'Neighboring Regions' - Okongo, Sparklebrook *'Official Element' - Frost *'Guardian Sprite' - Mynn *'Population Density' - Medium *'Tectonic Activity' - Very Low It looks pretty at first, but this region has serious bipolar issues. Minn has four seasons: Cold and Muddy, Warm, Cool and Pleasant, and Brutally Cold. The entire region is really only famous for its rivers and cities, but it also sports prairies, coniferous forests, lakes, and snowy mountains. The snow falling on the prairies and trees is a breathtaking sight that many Mascotians come to visit. There is little migrating here, because apparently, once you've lived in the moody land that is Minn, you actually grow to appreciate it. The natives are fun, creative, and eccentric - since nobody but them could put up with the brutal winters. Minn currently has more cities than any other region, and is a common area for alien species to congregate and start their new lives on Mascotia. This not only brings crime and disease, but trade and new technology as well. Notable Locations *'Dakta City' - This chilly city is covered in snow almost year-round. It is smaller than most cities, and a bit charming. The art and music communities thrive here, and it is never hard to find a good pub. While most residents are actually Mascotians, some aliens from colder planets live here, such as Gallacians and Anglorians. This city features the Mascotian Senate Building, which is considered the capital of Mascotia - although the senate's influence seldom reaches any further that the region's boundaries. *'Snowfall Prairie' - Breathtakingly beautiful, but cold as hell during the winter. Most Mascotians adapt to the cold by building awesome burrows, and saying 'we really can't complain'. Besides, where else are you going to build a snowfort? Okongo? We think not. For a few weeks in spring, the entire area blooms with flowers, appearing as a sea of color. *'Flamefall Forest - '''This huge forested area turns a shocking array of yellow, oranges and reds in Autumn, hence the name 'Flamefall'. *'Minn Creek''' - The cool water here is full of oxygen and great for your health... as long as you have gills. Otherwise, you would drown. Recent sewage dumps have made this place less desirable, but it is truly amazing what treasures fall into these waters. A great spot for scavengers and salvagers. *'Minn River' - This chilly river is full of garbage from nearby cities. Full of sunken steamboats, old tires, and aggressive predators, you have to be very tough to survive here. Recent efforts to clean up the river have been somewhat sucessful, and the river is finally beginning to resemble its former glory. *'Startouch Mountains - '''The peaks here seem to reach the stars. Astronomers from everywhere come here to look at the stars and planets surrounding the plane. The peaks are so high that as of yet only those who can survive without oxygen make it to the top. *'Steampunk City''' - A melting pot of immigration from all sorts of galaxies. It's rather crowded, but still a decent place to live. At the center of the city lies a large clock tower. A ruthless Slug leader dictated from here. But more importantly, Steampunk City has Free Ice Cream Fridays! Hot dog! *'Li'l EX Town' - Li'l EX town is a small city where extraterrestrials who have found their way to Mascotia dwell. For example, many Xenogaros who get lost and land on Mascotia will move here, as the atmosphere reminds them of home. Also, male Gellians have been known to live here in order to escape the enslavement the females put onto them. This place, much like Steampunk City, is considered a "safe haven" despite the fact that the gang fights and terrorist acts carried out by the Xenogarian population make the place rather inhospitable. Li'l EX Town and Steampunk City citizens see themselves as rivals of sorts. Native Flora and Fauna Mynn has no shortage of wildlife, although there isn't too much diversity. There are many trees, including different species of willow, pine, oak, birch, juniper, and spruce. Many flowering tree species brighten up the forests in many colors, come spring. All of these turn all sorts of different colors in autumn. Reeds, lillies, and rivergrass are found in the waters. There are many varieties of grasses and weeds. Minn has more species of wildflowers than any other region in all of Mascotia. Some different mushroom species grow in the forests, most of which are edible and delicious. Forests, rivers, and prairies hold most of the plant life, and most of the animal life is in the same place, feeding off of it. Year-Round Life: Speckled foaming toebiter, Minnian Shiner, Brown Barkchisler, Spotted Barfbeetle (Invasive), Deacon Beetle, Bluestriped Slider, Crusty Snapper Turtle, Gray Stink-Possum, Samurai Sturgeon, Flatface Paddlefish, Fatmouth Bass, Conniptioning Gar, Frost Pike, Ice Asp, Glacial Frostoad, Blue Junco, Bonefinder Raven, Chirpity Junco, Ruffled Sparrow, Coldwater Muskellunge, Temperate Freshwater Pipefish, Pond Pipefish, Frosty the Terrestrial Pipefish, Dancing Markhor, Chirping Takin, Sweet Smelling Skunk, Deathweasel, Yodelling Ibex, Whiteflag Twitchy-Deer, Rooster Eagle, Gargling Turkey, Grassy Plains Chicken, Truffler Boar, Emerald RadulaBeetle (Invasive), Hissy Puffsnake, Deadly Kitchen Ant, Redshank Hawk, Veeber, Hateful Tree Squirrel, Prairie Marmutt, Greater Prairie Weasel, Dirtchucker, Tundra Klome, Dwarf Snow Bunny, Filthy City Pigeon, Lesser Glacier Arctipik, Pink Shqulb, Polar Sagomagg, Gigantic Fionid Turtle, Vomiting Glow-Mussel, Snowshoe Stumpcat Seasonal Life: Plumed Whistler, Sarchoon, Beetlemuncher Grackle, Squishyshell Turtle, Wooting Owl, Caponian Cuckoo, Azure Butterfly, Plain Butterfly, Okaanian Lanternfly, Yellow Zebra Butterfly, Jumbug, Cretaceous Ikthylik, Lesser Ashy-Klome, Seasonal Croaker, Grouchy Horned Frog, Kango Screamy Frog, Sticky Tree Frog, Blind Mudnewt, Dried Salamander, Zippity Skink, Speedy Dirtsquirrel, Prairie Sagomagg There are also quite a few introduced species brought in from other planets. Most species die off in one season-cycle, although there are some that have managed to last. Geology Most of the mountains and rock faces in Minn are made of a special, nearly impenetrable granite. The majority of rocks and minerals in the region aren't terribly noteworthy, but there was a terrific gold rush many years ago. Many mountains have been blown up to reach the sweet iron and tacomite within, but new laws protecting Minn's natural beauty prevent this from happening anymore. Notable Residents *Dendreas *Ermie *Fen Tazim *Fesblid *Frank *Garvel *Henneck *Lil' Charlie *Manku *Marisu *Miss Tari *Officer Vannet *Samud *Senator Skreep *Senator Theck *Sesp *Spudd *Stella *Sturgy *Ventrii *Zennra Category:Region Category:Mascotia Category:Places Category:Minn